A. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of motorized bumper carts used as amusement vehicles.
B. Description of the Related Art
Bumper cart-type amusement vehicles typically are electrically-powered vehicles that require a special electrically-conductive floor and a special electrically-conductive trolley electrode overhead. This design has restricted the portability of the vehicles and created a risk of electrical shock.
Go-carts have typically been four-wheel, rear-drive vehicles operated with gasoline engines. Go-cart designs are generally portable and can is operate on a variety of surfaces, but generally lack the ability to turn in a zero turning radius and are not intended or designed for the collisions from all directions like bumper carts.
One object of the present invention is to provide a highly maneuverable vehicle that does not require a special facility or surface (e.g., an electrically-conductive surface) for operation. Another object of the present invention is to combine the amusement attributes of a bumper car with the portability and simplicity of a go-cart that may be used on a plurality of surfaces. Another object of the present invention is to avoid the risk of electrical shock through the elimination of any need for outside electrical current to operate the vehicle. A further object is to provide a vehicle that will change directions immediately without having to veer into a new direction because the steering mechanism and the traction mechanism are separate and distinct.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.